


... In a Galaxy Far, Far Away.

by APgeeksout



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alternate Official Ending, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Episode Tag: s07e20 Trilogy Time, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trilogy Time: 2024 (assuming the alternate official ending!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	... In a Galaxy Far, Far Away.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/gifts).



"Another blanket?" Lily asked.  

It was later in the year than they usually came here, and the living room, with its wall of windows looking out over the empty beach, was a little chilly.  

"No, thanks," Tracy said.  She nestled into Ted's side, and sang "I've got my love to keep me warm."

Penny looked over from where the kids were sprawled out over the rug in front of the TV and rolled her eyes at her totally embarrassing parents.  Tracy was glad to see it; this year had been hard for her girl - hard for them all - and it was good to be normal again, even when normal was her kid thinking she was kind of a dork.   

Luke hadn't noticed because he was laughing at Marvin, who was saying in serious, wheezing tones, "Luke, Uncle Ted is your father!"

Barney came from the kitchen, precariously balancing three enormous bowls of popcorn.  Robin - spending 24 of her 36 hours between Rome and Sao Paulo here with them -  followed, carrying a stack of smaller serving bowls for the kids and a six-pack for the adults and trailing a zealous admirer in Ellie, who had quickly adopted her as her favorite grown-up in the house.  

 Marshall cleared his throat and raised the remote control like a gavel. "I hereby call to order this, the 2024 viewing of the complete _Star Wars_ trilogy.  The Dark Side shall not prevail on our watch." 

A round of playful cheers and applause went around the room.

"A lot of things are a little different this year," Ted started, "but part of what we - Marshall and I and Barney - do when trilogy time rolls around is think about the future.  We think about where and what we want to be in three years, and I hope that you'll all do that with us tonight, and come back in three years to see how close your predictions were." 

"And to see that Marshall still can't grow a mustache," Barney added.   

"Hey, 2027 is my time!" 

"Of course it is, baby."  Lily patted his knee. 

Marshall continued to protest, even as he worked the remote to start Episode IV.

"I know where I'm going to be in three years," Tracy said, leaning further into Ted, speaking softly into his ear as the familiar wall of text crawled up the screen.  "Right here."    

"With me." He laced their fingers together.  "For the next, what, 15 or 20 times?"

"You've got yourself a date, Mr. Mosby."  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chag sameach, if you're celebrating today, grimorie! 
> 
> Graphic is a remix of [A Softer World](http://www.asofterworld.com/index) comic [#319](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=319).


End file.
